


Conquering the King of Police

by Oikawatooruirl



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Police, pornstar ruzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawatooruirl/pseuds/Oikawatooruirl
Summary: Ruzos best friend Kaipatu(Patu) introduces him to a policeman she works with, her trusted associate Zalk at a bar, things don't go as planned! but hey Ruzo seems to bring some sort of destruction where ever he goes.
Relationships: iko/patu, ruzo/zalk





	Conquering the King of Police

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly backstory on Patu and Ruzo, and some fears our blonde boy has. THIS WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF TRAUMA THAT INCLUDES RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT.

Ruzo was a pornstar actor, he doesn't adore his job but he gets by. Patu his best friend used to be his partner till she found her husband and he turned out gay, that wasn't to much of a problem if her husband wasn't so _clingy_ he didn't understand how she stood with that man, Patu became a policeman, that's where problems occurred.

"Ruzo, love dear sweetie" Patu cooed as she held a blanket around him rubbing his shoulders, he was shivering or was he breathing to hard? He was dazed, his head hurt. He was in the police station, he was sure of that, his friend was in her uniform her badge casting a blinding glare from the light over head of them. A tall black-haired man appeared in the doorway, he had sunglasses tucked into his shirt Ruzo didn't like this man he was scary, he huddled closer to his friend the shaking increasing. "I brought the coffee you asked for.." he grumbled, casting Ruzo a glance pity in it, more blank but there was _some_ pity. "Thank you so much. . ." Patu had said his name but ruzo was focused on keeping his shaking under control and holding his drink in hand from spilling, he razed it to his lips and took a small sip. Tears started to spill from his cheeks. 

-

-

-

_Ruzo was sitting in a coffee shop that day, he was meeting a date. He was rather excited he was interested in this man after they worked together on a video, he just hoped this one wasnt like others and was using ruzo only for his income. "hey sorry im lazy ruzie" he chirped as he sat down from the blonde, Ruzo adored that nickname his companion gave him. "Its no big deal Kil" he chuckled and leaned back in his chair, raising his cup to his lips. He had put on some lip gloss he liked the feeling so he had to keep rubbing it off the mug every time he drank with a frustrated groan, that would entice a chuckle out of Kil_

_They enjoyed their time at the coffee shop then started to walk down the street, Ruzo was humming focused on his phone while he was being led by Kil hand in hand. He looked up and there was a very unfamiliar setting around him.. "Hey- Um Kil i thought you were taking me ho-" he was cut off by being slammed against a wall, his head colliding with the wall and he tried to scream but his lips were attacked by his companion who slapped his phone out of hand, which remained on as it collided with the ground. Ruzo squirmed tears starting to stream from his cheeks, he was wriggling writhing **anything** to get free. He was soon gasping for breath as Kil pulled back and started to assault his neck. "Kil- stop! please-" he wheezed crying and trying to push back the larger man who had him against the wall._

_"Why should i? you like it. I know you do so be a good boy and comply" and that's all he needed to say to take control. Ruzo went limp, he was used to this he was used, abused, raped assaulted. He heard a siren.. cops? A strong female voice rose. "Ruzo?!" it was her- Patu she- he went to open his mouth but a hand clasped over it. Then a ringing started, his phone! then foot steps, she saved him she came for him- he knew he'd be safe. He was fighting for consciousness so he let himself drift into sleep from the large impact on his head to the wall, the last words he heard were, "POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM" from then on, his respect for the police force multiplied._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hey,, patu?" he croaked once he stopped thinking about the events that occurred earlier that day, he shifted in his seat setting his coffee down. "yeah? something wrong?" she spoke softly, he loved hearing her voice it was so soothing like a mothers voice. "Can you take me home? I wanna see my ferrets they must be worried about me.." he whispered, and felt a loving pat on the head. "Oh Iko! i didnt see you come in dear" She spoke as she stood up, Iko chuckled and ruffled ruzos hair. "I figured youd want to see these two so i went and got them. A audible gasp came from Ruzo as he looked at the crate and opened the door as two ferrets came charging out, he giggled and picked them both up and held them against his chest. Patu leaned over and gave Iko a quick peck on the cheek.

"I also picked up some lunch for us" he gave his signature smile, that calmed ruzos nerves too. They both meant a lot to him, and so they had lunch, telling stories laughing enjoying each others company despite the events that occurred mere hours ago. The tall black-haired man came back and Patu started harassing him, he was her superior but he seemed calm-ish? Ruzo tuned him out when he entered the room, he was scary to Ruzo, for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will start off with the actual story


End file.
